how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Season 9/@comment-189.152.126.19-20130527210053
56 hours BEFORE THE WEEDING, there is a reason why they left it on Friday with so many hours remaining for the big event many things might happen in this time, I´m not sure but I think Marshall is at the same train station that the mother is at s8 finale, correct me if I´m wrong but can Marshall actually met the mother on his trip to Farhampton? also between the train station scene (where Ted mets the mother) and the wedding official ceremony there are 10 hours of difference where many thing can happen like the disaster of the wedding (remember future Ted refers to it as the day of the wedding that went horribly wrong, and we also can see Ted is injured at the train station). I have to possible series finales, both with the same conclusion: 1. after Ted mets the wife we actually see the next day after the wedding, after that every single plot between the gang will have a conclusion (Ted letting go Robin, Italy,etc) and there will be no more loose ends (many plots might be solved during the wedding). I don´t know if Ted falls in love of the mother so quickly (like Robin) but he will start to feel something for her and just like in season 1 after 2 episodes (just as example it can be more or just 1) where Robin joins the gang, the same will happen with the mother and we see them all 6 together either in Marshall and Lilly´s apartment or at the bar. 2. my second version is the same (no loose ends, and there is no conflict or love interest between Robin and Ted anymore, the mother and the gang will become friends and Ted actually will feel something for her) but the difference is that Marshall and Lilly actually move to Rome and Barney and Robin for their Honey moon and leave Ted alone and we see him with the mother and they hang out for the first time (probably at the bar, movies, a restaurant I don´t know) and future Ted says that after that moment he started to hang out with the mother first as friends (because they had alot in common) but after that they fall in love. after that he says that after that weekend the gang seaparated and each one went on his/her own way( marshall with Lilly to italy, Ted with the mother move out of NY, Barney with Robin probably in NY) but even do everyone went on their way future Ted implies that their friendship never ended. in any of does possible finales, future Ted tells to his kids what happen to every single one of his friends (for example: Lilly and Marshall returned to USA but they moved to Minesota and they had 2 more kids, Robin and Barney stayed at NY and they decided to adopt kids) and finally Ted says that he started to date his mother,with time they started a relationship, they get married and they had two kids and while future Ted explains everything they show us flashforward of this (Ted´s wedding, Ted and the mother kissing, when Ted and the mother had their daughter, Marshall and lilly with their sons, etc...). After That we return to 2030 and Ted concludes with: And that kids is the true story of How I Mey Your Mother. after he ends his story his sons will complain that he took to much time to tell the stoy, and finally we see future Ted and the mother, probably with the gang and their sons in a reunion at Ted´s house where everybody (even the mother) makes fun of Ted because he took to much time to tell the story, and in the finale scene we see them all together having a good time and they all lived happily ever after. sorry for my english